


Mortífago

by CitliEly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitliEly/pseuds/CitliEly
Summary: La marca de Draco ardía, sus manos buscaron su varita, la tomó con fuerza y se apareció junto a él a pesar del dolor de sus heridas, lo necesitaba, él lo necesitaba y no importaba lo que pasara, Draco siempre respondería a su llamado...





	1. Prólogo

Lo vio caer, sus negras túnicas rozando desordenadamente el suelo, sus ojos perdidos en algún punto de la nada, mirando sin ver el cielo nebuloso, el joven mago no podía creerlo, se había llevado una vida, la vida de quien asesinó a sus padres, pero una vida al final; repentinamente el pálido cuerpo de su enemigo inhaló con fuerza, se incorporó lentamente varita en mano sólo para notar que esta no respondía más, su sorpresa fue grande al notar su antiguo poder en el cuerpo del joven de diecisiete años que había tratado de exterminar aquel día, sus antiguos y fieles seguidores lo miraron con ese desprecio que él mismo les había inculcado, ahora no tenía sirvientes fieles pues su magia se había desvanecido entregándole así un destino peor que la muerte para él, él quien había despreciado a los muggles ahora era uno de ellos, de esto hablaba la profecía, no se trataba de la muerte como el final absoluto sino de una muerte más metafórica, él sabía que sería la burla de los seres que había tratado tanto tiempo de dominar, no valía más que un simple squib y estaba condenado a vivir el resto de su vida siéndolo, cargando con la vergüenza de que su propia magia había renegado de él depositándose en un cuerpo más joven y poderoso. Los jóvenes alrededor lo miraron, cabezas alzadas con orgullo, varios de sus seguidores cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo, como despertando de un largo trance, Narcissa Malfoy miraba al de ojos rojos con desprecio y revancha, esa mujer le había mentido, había salvado al muchacho como un año atrás lo había hecho su hijo.

Los magos alrededor entendieron rápidamente lo que había ocurrido y lo desterraron de su mundo sin un solo fiel seguidor a su lado, incluso algunos de ellos lo miraban, humillándolo por ser tan débil, por dejar su poder escapar con un simple expelliarmus, el hechizo había rebotado por segunda vez, por segunda vez había sido vencido por el pequeño Potter.


	2. Capítulo 1: Tres años después

Draco caminaba tranquilamente por el callejón Diagon, había sentido su marca arder con fuerza y eso no podía significar otra cosa más que Potty lo necesitaba, la gente alrededor se había portado demasiado comprensiva con los mortífagos después del final de la guerra, en especial con aquellos que, como él, habían sido reclutados tan jóvenes, muy rara era la persona que aun le guardaba resentimientos por viejas rencillas, incluso había arreglado las cosas con el trío dorado, errores de juventud, decían, una educación equivocada, Draco no podía estar más de acuerdo con ello, la guerra, las perdidas, el dolor, habían hecho recapacitar a más de un antiguo Mortífago, como él o su padre, claro que Draco notó su error apenas le dieron la misión de asesinar a Dumbledore, su padre tardó un poco más, y había hecho a la sociedad mágica más comprensiva, en esos tres años la vida había sido prácticamente perfecta, si no contamos el hecho de que él no había corrido con la suerte de que su marca se borrara igual que la de los demás, la suya era la única que aún existía y, aunque antaño le unía con el Lord Oscuro, ahora le unía a San Potter. Era por todos bien sabido que la magia en el cuerpo de Tom había renegado del mago oscuro y que había cambiado de dueño, que Potter era el receptáculo de la magia de los Gaunt como de la de los Potter, que era el doble de poderoso que en su juventud; el que la marca de Draco ardía cada vez que Harry estaba en peligro o se sentía enfadado o asustado era un secreto a voces, pocos lo sabían con certeza y los demás solo lo adivinaban, claro, al contrario de lo que habrían hecho antes de la guerra, la gente no se metía demasiado en la vida de su salvador, deseaban, más que nada en el mundo, olvidar los tiempos difíciles y meterse a indagar hasta el más mínimo detalle de la vida de Harry no ayudaría a ese objetivo.  
Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo en un gesto adquirido de nerviosismo, no le gustaba ir a la tienda de bromas de Fred y George, no es que no le agradaran los gemelos pero su hermana menor era otra cosa, se había puesto insoportable cuando hizo las paces con el trio dorado, y aún peor cuando los demás Weasley lo aceptaron, por alguna inexplicable razón parecía detestarlo, al menos cuando estaba cerca de "su Harry", Draco sonrío divertido, "su Harry", la pelirroja aún tenía la fantasía infantil de casarse con Potter, aun cuando era bastante obvio que el la veía como a una hermana, una bastante celosa, si Draco se ponía a pensar un poco en ello era algo entre adorable y enfermizo el modo que la chica celaba a Potty, ella era verdaderamente atractiva además de divertida y carismática, si quisiera podría conseguir incluso mejores chicos que Potter para desposarlos pero también era necia, cualidad que Draco encontraba en sí mismo, claro que si se trataba de él Draco cambiaría la palabra "necio" por "perseverante": si quería a Potter obtendría a Potter, a costa de lo que fuera.  
Llegó frente a la tienda, sintió la agitación de magia en el lugar y suspiró profundamente, volvió a desarreglar su cabello sin darse cuenta, se frotó el puente de la nariz con fastidio, abrió la puerta y entró, esquivando, gracias a sus reflejos de buscador, una botella de Amortentia que se estrelló contra la puerta y dejó el lugar apestando a humo, madera y manzanas: el aroma de Potter, seguramente la poción estaría mal hecha, o tal vez era una broma de los gemelos, les gustaba hacer esa clase de cosas; levantó una ceja hacia el pelinegro frente a él y sintió la magia de Potter calmarse poco a poco mientras el de lentes se sonrojaba.

-¿De verdad? ¿Incluso así?-preguntó el avergonzado pelinegro

Draco ignoró las estúpidas preguntas de Potter y se volvió a frotar el puente de la nariz, el hedor a Potter cubría todo el lugar, no sabía cómo iba a soportar ese aroma el tiempo que estuviera encerrado allí.

-¿Ahora cuál es el drama, Granger?-miró a la castaña y devolvió su mirada a Potter mientras este enrojecía cada vez más y fruncía el ceño, seguramente tendría una larga charla con los gemelos acerca del aroma de la poción.

-Ginny-dijo la castaña como si eso lo explicara todo.

-¿Otra vez le pidió matrimonio?

-No, ahora trajo a uno de los miembros del Wizengamot para casarlos, escaparon antes de que Harry nos encerrara a todos los demás aquí dentro con su incontrolable magia.

-Esperemos que ahora la Comadrejilla se rinda.

El tono divertido en que lo dijo abstuvo a los Weasley de atacarle, el rubio guiñó un ojo al pelinegro y vio con diversión como su rostro adquiría exactamente el tono del cabello de su amigo Comadreja, sonrió de lado y levantó una ceja, retando al moreno.

-Jodete Malfoy- fue lo único que el de lentes pudo articular

-Pensé que, ya que me habías llamado, tendrías una idea de qué hacer conmigo cuando te calmaras, pero nunca se me ocurrió que sería una idea tan... interesante

Potter se sonrojó furiosamente mientras los demás reían, era extraño convivir con los leones de esa forma, no se parecían en nada a los Slytherin: todo el tiempo animados, haciendo ruido, pensando que todo podría resolverse solo y tomando a juego incluso los insultos más bajos si eras parte de su círculo de amigos, con los Slytherin, aunque era un ambiente más natural para el rubio, tenía que tener cuidado, sus amigos eran más apegados a tomar ventajas e idear planes que los llevaran a su objetivo de forma sutil, los leones parecían carecer de esa sutileza y astucia pareciendo incluso torpes, nunca se acostumbraría a la calidez con que era recibido, el cambiante temperamento y el aventarse de cabeza al peligro iban de la mano al parecer.

Ronald se acercó al rubio y revolvió su cabello, era un gesto que Draco había visto que los pelirrojos tenían unos con otros, reconocido por ellos, aunque fuera solo de manera inconsciente, como un gesto de cariño y hermandad, recordó la primera vez que lo vio, como habían peleado por el problema entre sus familias y se preguntó como todo había cambiado después de la guerra, las serpientes perdonaban pero nunca olvidaban a quienes los habían defraudado u ofendido, los leones parecían tener amnesia en cuanto comenzaban a hablar, a escuchar razones que para una serpiente o un águila parecerían excusas; el rubio sonrió ligeramente y acomodó su cabello arrancando una nueva carcajada de los allí presentes, la castaña que alguna vez había hechizado para hacer crecer sus dientes se acercó a abrazarlo y comenzó a hacerle las preguntas de rutina, era curioso como esa chica a la que solía referirse como "Sangre sucia" le recordaba tanto a su madre, la preocupación con la que lo cuidaba e incluso regañaba, el modo en el que lo observaba cuando hacía algo que ella no creía correcto, incluso la desesperante forma en que parecía saberlo todo antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta, tenía ese aire maternal y todos parecían acostumbrarse rápidamente a sus cuidados, los gemelos levantaron sus manos y bromearon con el hecho de que hubieran muerto allí por culpa de la magia de Harry si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo mientras subían las escaleras y les pedían a Ron y Hermione que les ayudaran a reparar lo que la magia de Potter había hecho, el pelinegro se acercó apenas todos los demás estuvieron distraídos y le golpeó un hombro, se acomodó los lentes, se pasó una mano por el característico nido de pájaros que tenía en la cabeza y después lo abrazó fuertemente, Draco correspondió el abrazó y pasó una de sus manos por el cabello azabache, liberando un poco de su magia para aplacarlo y terminar de calmar a Potter, su mejor amigo seguía siendo Blaise y el de Potter siempre sería Ron, pero había algo en el otro que lograba descontrolarlos o calmarlos por completo, ninguno lo entendía y ninguno hacía preguntas, simplemente se ayudaban cuando se necesitaban, el platinado podía sentir aun la magia de Potter, las acciones de Ginebra habían sido demasiado para él, sumado a que tenía el doble de problemas para controlarse, era demasiada magia en su joven cuerpo; Draco siguió liberando magia de sus manos para calmar la de Potter mientras respiraba su aroma, si lo pensaba bien no era tan desagradable, incluso le calmaba, sintió a Potter inhalar profundamente en su cuello y se sonrojó un poco, el cálido aliento del ojiverde le hizo cosquillas y dejo su piel hormigueando, deseando el contacto, trató de alejar el pensamiento antes de que se instalara por completo en su cabeza y comenzó a pensar sobre la extraña relación que llevaba con Potter, nunca habían necesitado hablar demasiado y parecían conocerse a la perfección, claro, ahora Potter sabía de las largas tardes solitarias de su infancia en la mansión y él sabía de los maltratos que había sufrido su ahora amigo, había entendido la razón de su rechazo tajante cuando se conocieron, pequeños pero muy importantes detalles que hacían que sus antiguas acciones cobraran sentido, más el conocimiento que tenían uno del otro iba más allá, conocían sus miedos y sus peores acciones, sus malas costumbres y todos sus defectos, pensó en como solía utilizar ese conocimiento en contra de Potter y en todos los años que estuvieron siempre peleando uno contra el otro por berrinches y caprichos, sonrió con ironía y disintió con la cabeza liberando una última descarga de magia para calmar a la de Potter y sintiéndolo suspirar nuevamente, dejando a su piel con su cálido aliento, Potter se separó lentamente, unió sus frentes, inhaló profundamente y se alejó.

-Gracias Dragón- dijo el pelinegro en tono tranquilo- No comprendo a Ginny ¿Sabes? Es muy dulce pero demasiado necia

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que esto la hará entender, no es tan tonta como parece, León

El rubio revolvió el cabello azabache ganándose una sonrisa divertida de su compañero, nunca dejarían que nadie más los escuchara llamándose de esa forma, era como un pacto no dicho, la forma en que se comportaban a solas y la forma en que se comportaban con compañía era completamente distinta, con gente alrededor parecían los mismos idiotas de siempre que no dejaban de molestarse por la más mínima razón pero a solas... a veces Draco se sentía incómodo con el nivel de intimidad que ese trato les daba, eran amigos hacía tres años, nada más allá de eso pero el rubio sabía que si alguien más los viera podría malinterpretar las cosas y enredarlas bastante.

-Tendré que hablar con Fred y George sobre el aroma de la Amortentia que venden-dijo el ojiverde cambiando abruptamente el tema y recargándose en el mostrador de la poción, tomó un frasco, lo abrió y lo llevó a su nariz- Sé que les gustan esta clase de bromas pero, vamos ¿Madera de naranjo y heliotropos? No sé de qué les serviría tener a todo el mundo mágico persiguiéndote de la noche a la mañana, desde que estrellé esa botella contra la puerta cuando llegaste no ha dejado de oler a ti.

La reacción biológica fue mucho más rápida que la mental, los vasos sanguíneos del rostro del Dragón se dilataron dando paso a más sangre y dejando su rostro completamente rojo mucho antes de que su mente pudiera procesar lo que, sin querer, había admitido el pelinegro, cuando pudo moverse le arrebató el pequeño frasco de Amortentia de las manos, lo abrió y olio su contenido, el pelinegro tenía una sonrisa de burla y una mirada confiada, seguramente pensando que el sonrojo de Draco se debía a la indignación de haber sido utilizado por los gemelos sin su consentimiento, el rubio percibía lo mismo que en la botella que se había roto: humo madera y manzanas, empujo a Potter ganándose un reclamo y comenzó a abrir todas las botellas olfateándolas una por una y percibiendo una y otra vez lo mismo, comenzó a hiperventilar, su sonrojo no disminuía, su corazón palpitaba furioso, volteo a ver a Potter quien ahora parecía preocupado, esmeralda contra plata luchando por tratar de descifrar al otro.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dragón?

-¿A qué dijiste que olía la Amortentia?

Harry tomó uno de los frascos, lo olio, encogió los hombros y dejó el frasco en su lugar.

-Madera de naranjo y heliotropos, como tú.

-Yo huelo humo, madera y manzanas

-¿No habías dicho que yo olía eso?

Draco asintió, miró al chico frente a sí directamente a los ojos y el otro encogió los hombros, quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el mostrador, no podía ser que el Gran Salvador del Mundo Mágico fuera tan lento, justo cuando el rubio perdía las esperanzas el color en las mejillas del pelinegro comenzó a aumentar y se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos, abría y cerraba la boca cual pez fuera del agua, como si tratara de decir algo que se negaba a salir de su garganta, el ojiplata respiró profundamente tratando de calmar su respiración porque ya había hecho una escena bastante ridícula y los Malfoy no perdían el control, mientras el ojiverde, que no tenía la menor idea de lo que "control" significaba, comenzaba a andar de un lado a otro sosteniendo su cabeza y haciendo preguntas inaudibles a la nada, ahora era su turno de cruzarse de brazos y recargarse contra el mostrador mientras esperaba, claro que eso podía salirse de control, liberó poco a poco su magia tratando de alcanzar al pelinegro para calmarlo, cuando lo logro el chico volteo a verlo, bastante apenado y aun huyendo a su mirada.

-Creo... creo que...-comenzó Harry

-¿Vas a poner excusas o a buscar una razón estúpida para el aroma de tu Amortentia, León?-el rubio se cruzó de brazos nuevamente, el moreno por fin conectó su mirada con la suya

-Creo que no fue la forma adecuada de confesarse ¿Cierto?- dijo rascando distraídamente su cabeza.

Esas palabras descolocaron al rubio quien ladeo ligeramente su cabeza y arqueó una de sus cejas, sintió como los colores volvían a su rostro.

-No, compañero, pero los dos ya se habían tardado-dijo una voz a sus espaldas- Y francamente ambos creyendo que no nos dábamos cuenta de lo cariñosos que se ponen cuando los dejamos solos era un poco tonto, no nos alejamos kilómetros de ustedes ¿Saben? Aun si no los escucháramos sentimos como interactúan sus magias ¿De verdad creyeron que eran sutiles?

-¡Ronald! ¡Habíamos quedado en que nos lo dirían cuando ellos creyeran conveniente!- regañó la castaña a su novio y se alejó con él.

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron aún más, si es que se podía, y voltearon en diferentes direcciones, escondiéndose de la mirada del otro, Harry se acercó lentamente a donde el otro se encontraba, los ojos plata se negaban a mirar en su dirección, las mejillas coloradas le daban un tono dulce a la pálida piel, el antaño torpe Harry Potter se acomodó los lentes, puso su mano debajo de la barbilla del rubio y lo obligó a mirarle.

-Lamento haber esperado a que incluso Ron se diera cuenta- dijo divertido- pero creo que ambos somos más lentos que él en estas cosas.

-Cállate, Potter, acabas de dejarme en vergüenza en frente de la comadreja.

El moreno disintió divertido y acercó su rostro al del rubio, cerrando lentamente los ojos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del otro, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse por primera vez...

Una fuerte explosión, la tierra temblaba, los gritos de la gente en el callejón Diagon no se hicieron esperar, se separaron antes de siquiera besarse y salieron a la calle seguidos de los demás, una segunda explosión contra el campo de fuerza mágico que los protegía, estaba cediendo, el callejón Diagon estaba siendo atacado ¿Por qué? ¿Por quién? Los jóvenes prepararon sus varitas y, cuando estaban a punto de reforzar los hechizos de protección estos cayeron, un par de pelotas de hierro entraron al callejón, Hermione y Harry gritaron a la gente que se alejara pero era tarde, las granadas explotaron y alcanzaron a varios magos y brujas, hiriéndolos gravemente o dejándolos muertos en las calles, el pánico comenzó a crecer, el moreno y el rubio comenzaron a lanzar hechizos de protección sobre los heridos mientras otros magos se acercaban para tratar de transportarlos a San Mungo, más granadas volaron hacia ellos, las contuvieron con magia y una tercera explosión hizo retumbar la tierra, figuras encapuchadas aparecieron al otro lado del callejón lideradas por un hombre pálido de ojos rojos y con el rostro como de serpiente. Un miedo que ninguno creía poder volver a sentir se apoderó de ellos al mirar al que había sido el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos frente a ellos, listo para atacarlos nuevamente.

Voldemort había regresado.


	3. Capítulo 2: Voldemort

Las explosiones continuaban, los magos y brujas trataban de defenderse más su magia no servía de mucho, cerraban una herida y esta volvía a abrirse derramando más sangre, el dolor se agudizaba, era un fenómeno extraño, normalmente su magia les protegía de los artefactos muggles. Los aurores contenían el ataque tanto como podían más los muggles aún ganaban terreno: máquinas enormes entrando al callejón Diagon, aplastándolo todo, como si fueran inmunes a la magia, se suponía que los artefactos muggles no servían, la interferencia mágica debería dejarlos inútiles y aun así avanzaban implacablemente ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

Los magos y brujas corrían aterrados y comenzaron a desaparecerse tratando de huir del ataque, gritos desgarradores provenientes de todas partes, todo era un caos, cadáveres llenaban el callejón Diagon: niños, adultos y criaturas mágicas por igual, todos eran abatidos por el nuevo ejército de Voldemort que marchaba ferozmente tomando calle por calle. El olor a sangre y pólvora se expandía libremente, adueñándose del espacio, los explosivos hacían retumbar las paredes, los gritos y súplicas, el llanto llenaban la calle.

Los aurores se enfrentaban a lo desconocido, ni sus hechizos de protección más avanzados parecían hacer efecto: estaban desprotegidos. El ejército oscuro avanzaba con facilidad dejando a su paso sólo destrucción, derramando más sangre, agravando las heridas y tomando como prisioneros a los más jóvenes.

El pálido hombre se encontraba de pie en medio de la destrucción de sus tropas, luciendo incuso más imponente que cuando era un poderoso mago; su sonrisa se extendía en su rostro dándole un aspecto tétrico y frío, sus ojos parecían buscar a alguien entre la multitud, como si tuviera la certeza de que lo encontraría allí. Se sentía poderoso, en todo ese tiempo en el exilio había logrado hacerse con el poder en el mundo muggle de manera bastante sencilla a su parecer; una figura rodó en su dirección y Voldemort bajó la mirada, el cuerpo de un niño de al menos seis años se encontraba a sus pies: sangre fluyendo de su cráneo, su respiración pesada, trataba de levantarse con la poca fuerza que quedaba en sus pequeñas extremidades, el antiguo mago se agachó y lo tomo por la túnica, levantándolo como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma; lo examinó detenidamente: por la calidad de la ropa seguramente sería un heredero Sangre Pura, lo dejó caer nuevamente con un golpe seco, el niño soltó un gemido lleno de dolor, las lágrimas caían por su rostro, su pequeño cuerpo retorciéndose, compactándose mientras abrazaba sus rodillas tratando de protegerse del dolor, el hombre sonrió con malicia. El disparo hizo eco en el callejón, aun con todo el caos que las explosiones generaban pudo ser escuchado por cada mago presente, atrayendo su atención a la pálida y estilizada figura.

Se acercó nuevamente al niño, lo tomó por la túnica, lo levantó al nivel de su rostro y examinó la entrada de la bala, justo entre los ojos, la mirada pura perdida para siempre en el infinito, las abultadas mejillas rosadas llenas de sangre, un último suspiro escapando de los labios de la inocente criatura. La sonrisa se extendió aún más por su rostro, tomó la pequeña barbilla entre sus dedos levantando el rostro del pequeño heredero, sintiendo la cálida sangre en sus manos. Una figura encapuchada llegó hasta él, tomó el cadáver en brazos y se desapareció mientras la maníaca sonrisa del hombre brillaba en su rostro.

 

El pelinegro no lo dudó: se lanzó al campo de batalla, protegiendo como podía a sus compañeros aurores y a los civiles mientras eran transportados a San Mungo, su entrenamiento de nada estaba sirviendo más eso poco le importaba, corría por el callejón ayudando a quienes pudiera, esquivando a duras penas el fuego enemigo.  
La marca de Draco ardía, quemaba cada vez que el pelinegro era herido, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y él se sentía morir, trataba de concentrarse en ayudar más le era casi imposible, sentía el dolor del otro como propio; seguía a Harry con la mirada adivinando sus movimientos y pidiendo a Morgana por su bienestar.

Lo vio como en cámara lenta, uno de los proyectiles estaba a punto de impactar en el lugar donde el pelinegro se encontraba; su magia reaccionó antes que su mente: un hechizo antiguo de protección, magia oscura y poderosa, que vinculó al héroe con el ejército enemigo y redirigió el daño hacia ellos causando la muerte de al menos treinta soldados oscuros. Corrió hacia él; la magia oscura parecía la única defensa efectiva y eso agrandaba la desventaja: los magos ingleses carecían del conocimiento para ocuparla pues su enseñanza estaba prohibida. Llegó a su lado y lo ayudó a incorporarse, la sangre del ojiverde fluía por su rostro, sus ropas desgarradas y polvorientas cubriendo las heridas de sus brazos y piernas pero fuera de ello no tenía daño alguno. Se miraron directamente a los ojos y asintieron, tomaron sus varitas con fuerza y comenzaron a recitar un hechizo, un escudo de magia negra, extendiéndolo lo más que podían, las municiones muggles chocaban contra este, ambos magos las sentían en su cuerpo, sentían el dolor mientras redirigían el daño; los aurores actuaron tan rápido como pudieron pues sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo, Voldemort conocía bien esa magia y sabría cómo romperla.

Las explosiones continuaban, los edificios caían, victimas del daño, el pálido hombre se adelantó entre sus tropas encontrándose por fin con su verdadero objetivo: el pequeño Potter, los ojos verdes miraron directamente los suyos, retándolo altaneramente, él sabía que no durarían mucho más, levantó su arma apuntando al pecho del pelinegro y sonrió.

El rubio reaccionó rápidamente, tomo la mano del León y en un último esfuerzo antes de caer por el agotamiento los desapareció a un lugar seguro.


End file.
